1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of materials handling and more particularly to the field of separating debris from a material. During debris separation, undesired debris is separated from conveyed materials prior to a desired processing operation conducted on those materials.
The invention has particular utility in producing debris-free plastic pellets used in the plastics extrusion industry.
During the process of manufacturing and conveying the plastic pellets, which are typically cylindrical in shape and of 1/8 to 3/16 inches in diameter and 1/8-3/16 inches long, plastic debris is created in the form of fines, streamers, "angle-hair" and "snake skins". This debris causes problems to an end-user, such as plugging of equipment, etc. and it is therefore desirable to remove this debris to the greatest extent possible from the pelletized material before it is sent to the end-user.